


Listening Can Be Bad

by WorthlesswarDivision



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoi is a pervert, Eavesdropping, Other, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthlesswarDivision/pseuds/WorthlesswarDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to be summarized,  hope you'll enjoy still!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening Can Be Bad

Meanwhile, after Aoi arrived in the studio, he heard a rather interesting conversation going on between the two of his bandmates that made him stop from opening the dressing room. A melting ice cream getting loose in his hands second by second.

++++++++

"A-ah! Ruki, wait!" Shuffling sounds and rustling.

"Ugh, will you calm down? It won't hurt. . .much."

*Buzzing sounds* "B-but it looks scary!"

A sigh. "Kai, do you want this or not?"

A whimper. "It's not that I don't want it."

"So, then let me do it to you."

"Hng, do it slow please!"

A giggle. "I will."

Buzzing sounds once again. "Ah, Kai, don't be so tense!"

"Ah! Ahh, dammit go slower Ruki!"

A groan. "Come on Kai, we need to finish this fast before the others come in and disturb us!"

Another whimper. "But it hurts! You meanie!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be gentler."

Again with the buzzing sounds. "Look Kai, it is doing it's job so well."

A groan. "Yes, but it still hurts!"

The weird buzzing continues. . .

A gasp. A whimper. Some groaning. And some whispering.

Then Kai screams. "AH! OMG Ruki, is that blood? Is that blood?! Pull that off! I'm fucking bleeding, Ruki!"

"Don't move so much or I'll accidentally put it in deeper and you'll really bleed real bad!"

"Ru, let's stop this already!"

A growl. "Don't you dare back down now! You said you wanted it, and I don't think I can stop now anyway."

"Ruuuuu!" Kai cried.

"Shh, don't worry, we're almost over."

"Ngh!"  
++++++

Uruha looked at the rythm guitarist crouched at the door of the dressing room who's got his ear stuck against the furniture, face redder than a tomato, and what Uruha guessed was an ice cream that is now a puddled goo on the ground that is soaking the guitarist's soles along with the poor cone. He just have arrived and what greeted him early in the morning would be another weird antics of his bandmate? Uruha acted like he didn't see Aoi and advanced towards the dressing room to open the door.

Aoi's eyes widened that Uruha thought his eyeballs would pop out off his eyes. He almost readied his hands to catch it too. But he didn't, because his hand was busy turning the door handle despite Aoi's desperate whispers of 'No, don't open that! Dammit let go of that handle. 'Ruha those two there are fuck-"

And Uruha swung the door open.

"-ing!"

The two figures looked up to see the newcomers and greeted them like usual. They were both seated with a high table in front of them, what propped on top of it looked unmistakably like a machine and tools for tattooing. Wired needles on Ruki's hand and Kai's already pigmented arm with what looked like the GazettE's logo 'G' in it, the same as the one on Ruki's wrist. Kai was biting his lip, looking at the perfectly made tattoo on his arm with a frown, muttering 'man did that hurt' under his breath.

"Yo." Uruha greeted back.

"Aoi?" Ruki called his bandmate. "Are you okay, dude? You're so pale, and you look like you saw a ghost."

Uruha smirked. "He was listening to you guys, thinking you two were fucking here like gay couples."

"B-because, they sounded like they were having se-"

"Aaaoooooiiiiiii!!!!"

"Aoi, how could you think that?!"

"Because, Kai, he is a natural pervert."

"Yeah, Aoi is a pervert. "

"Ah, that makes sense if he is a pervert."

"Indeed, a pervert."

"Guuuuuys!" Aoi wailed.

And the real pervert finally came. "Um, did I miss something here?" Reita asked, purely confused.


End file.
